Last Christmas
by BelieverInMysteries
Summary: Sakura had something to tell Sasuke and Konoha through a very romantic but sad song. Pairings ItaxSaku Itachi x Sakura


**Hey there my faithful readers. How are you? This is a little one shot, for Christmas. I know, that Christmas was two months ago. But I heard Last Christmas on my Handy and got the idea for this fanfic. Please have fun and ENJOY IT!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Cause when had owned it, it would be pure romance.**

Normal

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

_Song_

It was a normal day in Konoha. Everybody was preparing for a Karaoke night on Christmas day. Anybody who wanted, could participate (sp?). Whole Konoha celebrated, 'cause a certain Uchiha came home again. Who, you ask? Why, none other than the great Sasuke Uchiha. But he wasn't alone. Tsunade accepted the entire Team Hebi back in the village hidden in the leaves.

One of the girls wasn't happy. Sakura had a hard time, not to cry, because Sasuke was together with the girl of Team Hebi. Karin.

So to tell Sasuke how much she truly hurts, she decided to sing, too. A famous song for all people with a broken heart on Christmas.

Every girl got ready so far and waited to be called on stage.

"Hello Konoha, get ready for two girls to perform live. The first one tonight is Tenten!"

_When the world is ever changing  
like a candle in the dark  
There´s a source of inspiration in the air  
Let the magic dry your tears and heal your heart_

_**Chorus: **_

_A wonderful dream of love and peace for everyone  
Of living our lifes in perfect harmony  
A wonderful dream of joy and fun for everyone  
To celebrate a life where all are free._

_Now the children´s eyes are shining  
Like they never shone before  
Let their dreams and aspirations  
light our way  
Living life in harmony forever more._

_**Chorus: **_

_A wonderful dream of love and peace for everyone  
Of living our lifes in perfect harmony  
A wonderful dream of joy and fun for everyone  
To celebrate a life where all are free._

_**Choirs: **_

_lalalalalalalalala  
Celebrate a life at dreams  
Love is coming feel your eyes  
Love is coming feel all on your eyes  
Feel the loves a wonderful dream_

_**Chorus: **_

_A wonderful dream of love and peace for everyone  
Of living our lifes in perfect harmony  
A wonderful dream of joy and fun for everyone  
To celebrate a life where all are free._

_**Cho**__**irs: **_

_lalala....  
lalala....  
A wonderful dream love for everyone_

All of Konoha stood up and clapped for Tenten.

"Thank you. You're the best. I sang this song, because I love it and I don't want to forget the original singer. Melanie Thornton. She died in a plane crash, but she will forever be in my heart."

A few people cried for this heart warming, little speech. Even Tsunade shed a few tears.

"The last one here is our strong cherry blossom and my apprentice… Haruno Sakura!!!!!!!"

"This song is for two men. One whom I dearly loved and the other I dearly love. Enjoy it."

_**Chorus:  
**_  
_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby do you recognise me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me

(Happy Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again  
  
_**Chorus  
**_  
_(Oooh. Oooh Baby)_

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
My God I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
Oooh Oooh  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again  
  
_**Chorus  
**_  
_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
(Gave you my heart)  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
Next year  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special  
special  
someone  
someone  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special  
who'll give me something in return  
I'll give it to someone  
hold my heart and watch it burn  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special  
I've got you here to stay  
I can love you for a day  
I thought you were someone special  
gave you my heart  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone  
last christmas I gave you my heart  
you gave it away  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone_

For the entire song, she always looked at Sasuke. He saw the hurt in her eyes and wanted to go up there and tell her, that everything will be okay.

But as she began speaking, he froze.

"This song was for Uchiha Sasuke and his brother, Itachi. I know, that you know him as just a ice cold murderer. But did anybody ever tell you, that he got forced by the elders to kill the Uchiha clan? No? I thought so. So please be forgiving and let him return to his home village. And now, here he is: The man I love. Uchiha Itachi!!!!"

Itachi got out of the shadows and went right to Sakura. Everybody stared shocked at the pair on stage. Sasuke was the worst. 'He, he didn't kill our clan of his own free will? But then, I wanted to kill my brother for something he couldn't decide.'

"And now I want Uchiha Sasuke on stage. I want to see the reunion of the two Uchiha brothers."

With that, Sasuke got up, and went to the happy pair.

"Brother, I…I didn't know, that you were forced to kill our family. But why? What was the reason the elders forced you to kill them?"

"Even I don't know that, foolish little brother."

Itachi touched Sasukes forehead with his finger and suddenly the cold, emotionless murderer began to laugh. His brother and Sakura joined in, and soon everybody laughed.

What a happy end.

**Thx for reading, oh and please don't forget REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
